


lucas, jongin, and other naughty words

by babelincoln



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, very much like Daddy Kink Lite tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babelincoln/pseuds/babelincoln
Summary: it didn’t take long for lucas to find out that jongin’s sex drive was perhaps higher than he thought was humanly possible. whenever there were no eyes on them, jongin’s hands were on lucas.and so it’s no longer a novelty to be in a back room at a venue, riding out their post-concert adrenaline with one another, lucas worrying about getting caught and jongin daring him to get louder. no longer a novelty, but a very welcome addition to his routine.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 195





	lucas, jongin, and other naughty words

“what if the makeup artist comes back?” lucas hisses, trying his best not to let himself react too visibly to the kisses jongin presses up his neck. 

“then you’ll have to be extra quiet.” jongin whispers, and lucas can swear he feels those plump lips smirk against his skin. lucas want to smack jongin upside the head, but he wants him to keep his lips on him even more, so he makes no effort to stop him.

when superm was initially formed, lucas and jongin did not get along. there was just a mismatch in personalities- jongin put on airs and lucas had no idea how to filter himself. lucas would speak informally by accident, a mix of nerves and being shipped off to china just as he was finally getting used to korean, and jongin would send him strange looks that lucas felt intimidated by. lucas had always been an incredibly social person, it was in his nature to befriend everyone he met; but when someone doesn’t like him, just doesn’t operate on his wavelength and doesn’t catch his vibe, he has no fucking idea how to work with that. 

things had come to a head on one particularly frustrating night, when lucas was lagging behind the others with the choreography. he’d usually ask ten to stay behind and go over it with him, but ten had left early to go record, and taeyong had looked so beyond exhausted that lucas felt guilty even considering asking him. he’d swallowed his pride and asked jongin, instead- expecting a no, but jongin had just sighed and nodded, dropping his backpack back onto the floor and going to restart the music. 

way past midnight and lucas had messed up the same move for the nineteenth time. kai snapped, lucas snapped back, and the heated argument that followed somehow ended with lucas pinned up the practise room mirror, lips crashed together, grinding himself down against jongin’s thigh as if his life depended on it.

a few heated make out sessions and one god-given night where the two of them had somehow found themselves alone in the dorm (and very soon after, in lucas’ bed, jongin deeper inside him than anybody had ever been) and jongin confided that he had been acting coldly to lucas to hide his attraction to him. lucas smiled a gummy smile and told him; “i just kind of hated you.”

it didn’t take long for lucas to find out that jongin’s sex drive was perhaps higher than he thought was humanly possible. whenever there were no eyes on them, jongin’s hands were on lucas. 

and so it’s no longer a novelty to be in a back room at a venue, riding out their post-concert adrenaline with one another, lucas worrying about getting caught and jongin daring him to get louder. no longer a novelty, but a very welcome addition to his routine.

today, their boudoir is a little room in which a handful of the boys had gotten their hair and makeup done. all of the product had already been cleaned out, leaving nothing behind but three empty vanity desks, one of which lucas is sat upon, back pressed up against another mirror with jongin between his legs, kissing marks upon his neck, a hand wrapped around the opposite side, thumb pressing into lucas’ jaw possessively.

“you’re so fucking hot.” jongin growls, and lucas feels the warmth setting alight in the pit of his stomach. jongin had figured out how much lucas liked praise very early on. 

“kiss me.” lucas gasps out, and their lips are met in an instant, jongin’s strong hand curling in the back of lucas’ short, newly-blue hair. his tongue slips between lucas’ lips, and lucas can’t fight the moan that escapes him, deep and full of need, thighs closing around jongin’s hips. jongin takes it as the encouragement it is, the hand that’s not preoccupied with tugging at lucas’ locks wrapping around his waist, pulling their bodies flush together. lucas spreads his hand across jongin’s thick chest, a second groan earned simply by the feeling of the older man’s pectoral flexing under his touch, their tight stage outfits leaving little of their bodies to the imagination. 

jongin breaks their kiss, pulling lucas’ head back by his hair, hand sliding up his side slowly. lucas shivers, and jongin smirks. his hand continues it’s odyssey upwards, thumb ghosting over lucas’ nipple (he’d deny them being particularly sensitive, but the way his stomach twitches is a dead giveaway) until it finds it’s place around lucas’ neck. jongin does nothing yet. just holds lucas in place, that smirk still etched upon his greek god features, the smirk that makes butterflies race in lucas’ stomach- a nervous excitement for what jongin has planned. 

“do you want to suck my cock?” jongin asks. lucas can feel his oppressively tight pants get even more uncomfortable as his own cock reacts to the suggestion. 

“fuck yeah.” lucas says, smiling lopsidedly. there’s a sharp tug at his hair, jongin’s fingers digging into the sides of his neck. 

“answer properly.” jongin says, voice dark, and lucas can feel the heat creep up across his cheeks- his ears must be beet red by now. this was something they had discovered they both liked the first night they had sex- lucas had unwittingly muttered a certain pet name, and the word alone had kicked jongin into overdrive. they’d explored it a little since, but not every time- usually they were working against the clock, after all. however, lucas can’t say he’s complaining that it’s resurfacing now- even if he would be mortified for a staff member, or worse, a unit-mate, to pass by and overhear, the risk itself has his cock aching in its confines. 

“yes daddy.” he says, voice slightly laboured from the grip around his throat. 

“good boy.” jongin praises, hand moving up to grip his jaw instead- allowing lucas a moment to take a fuller breath before kissing him once more, softer than last time, moving his lips teasingly slow. lucas moans, pushing inwards in a bid to deepen the kiss, but jongin pulls away, smirking as he nudges lucas’ nose with his own. he kisses him again, slower still, letting go of his jaw to grip him by the waist. lucas pouts against the kiss, his hand running quickly down jongin’s chest, past the gorgeous hills of his abdomen, until his large palm is spread across jongin’s crotch. 

lucas is pleased to feel that jongin is just as hard as he is, and he feels a sense of victory as he’s graced with a low moan of need when he slowly begins to palm the bulge in jongin’s leather pants. 

“down on your knees, baby.” jongin orders, stepping out from between lucas’ legs to give him space. lucas does as he’s told, sliding off on the tables and dropping down to kneel before jongin- a position he was becoming very accustomed to being in. jongin looks down at him for a second, stroking his cheek, and then walks right past him. 

“hyung?” lucas turns to stare, and sees jongin picking up his gym bag- containing the clothes they were to change into before heading home. for a second, lucas is indignant, thinking jongin is preparing to just walk out on him. jongin walks back to him, though, dropping the bag at lucas’ knees and nodding towards it. 

“the floor is concrete.” jongin says. “rest your knees on that.” 

lucas knows he’s coveting the bare minimum. it doesn’t stop his heart from fluttering. 

he shifts to kneel on the bag, jongin’s clothes inside providing at least a layer of padding between his poor kneecaps and the hard floor. he settles into position, looking back up at jongin, who strokes his cheek once more. lucas turns his attention back to jongin’s cock, hand once more stretching out across it, running along the long length- a clear outline of which is perfectly visible underneath jongin’s tight pants. 

“you want it?” jongin taunts, gripping the hair at the back of lucas’ head once more, pushing his crotch up against lucas’ cheek. lucas gasps, nodding his head- but the way jongin yanks his hair reminds him to use his words.

“yes, daddy.” he all but whimpers, his hand dipping between his own thighs, desperate for some kind of relief to the tension building up. 

jongin takes his hands away, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his fly down. he pushes his pants and underwear down just enough for his cock to spring loose- and as soon as it touches the air, it’s in lucas’ hands.

jongin is big. lucas had big hands, big feet, and big everything else, so it was no surprise that his cock pushed above average in length, but when lucas considered jongin, he figured that he has the kind of look where it could be any size and he wouldn’t be surprised. he was wrong- he was not expecting jongin’s cock to be as big or as thick as it is. it took a few times to get used to it; but lucas had very eagerly affirmed that practise made perfect.

lucas offers a few pumps, but he’s too horny to tease. jongin’s hands tangle back into hair, which he imagines must look like a birdsnest by now, not at all aided by the gel used to style it. the fingers curl in his hair as he runs his tongue slowly up jongin’s underside, savouring the sweet salt of precum as he laps at the slit, pressing a little wet kiss to the tip as jongin groans gruffly- music to lucas’ ears

he wraps his lips around the tip, tongue swirling in circles around it, before he hollows his cheeks and sucks inwards, taking jongin in until he hits the back of his throat. jongin curses, tightening his grip on lucas’ hair until his scalp begins to sting, but the pain does nothing but turn lucas on more. he begins to bob his head, fucking jongin’s length down his throat, sputtering a little with each push. jongin pulls him back, a string of saliva threading a bridge between jongin’s cock and lucas’ plush lips. it snaps and wets lucas’ chin, and jongin grins. he pulls lucas back in, taking his cock in one hand and striking it across lucas’ cheek. 

“can i fuck your throat?” he asks. lucas only nods, feeling overwhelmed in all the right ways. jongin always seems to know when to push lucas to talk and when to let him simply communicate with his body.

lucas opens his mouth obedient, patiently waiting for jongin to push his cock past his lips. he tucks his hands behind his back, knowing that he would just be told to stop touching himself anyway, and jongin gives him a little smile in response. it’s little unspoken rules, they’d begun to form a wordless understanding of one another- perhaps it’s why lucas trusted jongin enough to let him be rough and strict with him, and why it might upset him if anybody else tried to be the same way.

and jongin is rough from the first thrust, using his grip on lucas’ hair to guide his head back and forth as he works up an effortless rhythm, hips rocking forward in a way that only a dancer’s could. he fucks deep into lucas’ throat, until his nose is pressed against his pelvis, tickled slightly by the recent sprout of curls, in their earliest stages of growing back. 

jongin fills the room with low pitched moans, harmonised against the filthy sound of his cock forcing its way down lucas’ throat. jongin’s hands are spread wide around lucas’ head, and lucas feels as if he could crush his skull if he wanted to, and it may be an exaggeration but it’s one that makes his cock twitch from where it leaks precum relentlessly, pressed uncomfortably hard against his hip. jongin’s pace doesn’t slow, and lucas loves being used like this, like he’s daddy’s little toy. 

“fuck-” jongin groans, his thrusts becoming a little more frantic, causing lucas to splutter gracelessly around his cock, saliva spilling from the corners of his mouth. jongin pulls out, grabbing his cock and stroking it desperately. “i’m gonna- fuck, can i cum on your face, baby?” jongin asks, and lucas doesn’t think he’s ever nodded more enthusiastically in his life.

“please, daddy.” he says, voice wrecked, tilting his head back and sticking his tongue out. jongin finishes a few seconds later, across lucas’ cheek and into his mouth. lucas wraps his lips around the sensitive head, his hand wrapping around jongin’s so they can milk out the last few drops together, and jongin’s in the process of fishing his phone out of his pocket to take a picture of the mess he’s made of lucas when the sound of high heels across concrete fills the hallway outside.

they freeze, regret gripping lucas immediately as he remembers where they are- if he weren't so lost in the moment, he would have never let jongin finish on his face in a public place. how was he supposed to even clean up?

the high heels approach, until they’re right outside the door, and lucas’ heart is in his throat- but by the grace of god, they continue on their journey, down the hallway until they can no longer be heard at all.

there’s a sigh of relief shared. and then lucas smacks jongin’s hip. “dumbass!” he hisses. “how am i supposed to clean this up?”

jongin looks down at him, rightfully baffled. “what? i asked first.” he says, before his face cracks into a grin and he lets out a cackle, tucking himself back into his underwear. lucas frowns, trying not to let himself laugh along. he takes jongin’s gym bag from under his knees and pulls it open, digging around until he finds one of the fresh socks jongin had packed, ignoring the indignant ‘hey!’ jongin lets put as he begins to wipe his face with it.

jongin takes the bag to change, and lucas gets up to go fetch his own from the other side of the room. changing clothes had been the premise of their alibi to sneak away in the first place- although he’s pretty sure that most of the members and a few of the younger, more savvy members of staff were already onto them. 

“want me to finish you off?” jongin asks, head halfway in a t-shirt, and lucas shakes his head despite knowing jongin can’t see. 

“nah, they’ll be wondering where we are.” he says, although he wishes they had more time. “maybe we could share a shower back at the dorm, though.”

there’s silence as they change- and lucas is suddenly gripped by post concert fatigue. he guesses that sucking jongin off is about a good way to spend his excess energy as any. 

“hey, lucas?” comes jongin’s voice again, as lucas finishes dressing and goes over to one of the vanities to try and fix his hair- his suspicions were confirmed, jongin had done a number on it. lucas looks at him through the mirror, feeling a little concerned when he notices that jongin looks uncharacteristically nervous. 

“yes, hyung?”

jongin is silent for a second, as if he’s trying to will himself to say something, and lucas immediately assumes the worst. this was going to be the last time, or jongin had found himself another beautiful girlfriend, or he just wasn’t attracted to him with his new hair- “wanna be my boyfriend?”

lucas almost chokes on oxygen. he spins around to look at jongin, eyes wide- he can’t believe what he’s hearing. his heart hammers harder in his chest than he knew it was capable of doing. “for real?” he asks, because he has no fucking idea what else to say.

“for real.” jongin says, shoving his hands in his pockets, trying his best to look nonchalant, but he’s visibly incredibly nervous. 

lucas stutters, but then he realises that it’s all been there the whole time. “yeah.” he says, because _obviously_ he wants that. “yes, i’d love to be your boyfriend.”

jongin beams.

they sit as far from each other as possible during the car ride home, because lucas knows that jongin’s hands would be on him again in an instant if they didn’t, and he’s still so worked up from earlier that he doesn’t trust himself not to make a mess of his underwear if jongin touches him. sitting next to mark seems like the smart thing to do. 

it seems like the smart thing to do until mark looks at him for a second too long and snickers. 

“what?” lucas asks, brows furrowed. mark leans in, clearly suppressing his laughter, and whispers in his ear; 

“you have _something_ in your eyebrow.”

lucas thinks his entire body may turn red as he nudges his friend away, snapping his head around to look out of the window, ignoring mark’s stifled giggles. he’s going to kill his boyfriend.

but still. it feels nice to call him boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> so like. i haven't posted for a couple of months now, which im mad about because i was on such a roll with being active here, but i'm writing a fairly long (for me) fic that's just been taking a really long time. so i wrote something very self indulgent here because i needed a break from the other thing and because lucas' blue hair looks way too fucking good on him. 
> 
> anyway if you've gotten this far, thanks for reading! i really appreciate it.
> 
> i suspect this won't be the last we hear from me about this particular pairing!!!


End file.
